


If You'll Have Me

by nougatlovingboy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nougatlovingboy/pseuds/nougatlovingboy
Summary: "...So, on that note, I wanna tell you that I want you to be my boyfriend, if you’ll have me?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	If You'll Have Me

A normal Friday night consisted of Arthur going to the pub for a drink or two with the boys and then going home and eating dinner with him flat-mate Merlin, but Arthur wanted to have a bit of fun tonight. Gwaine had invited him out per usual, but they had started a game of truth or dare for some reason.

Grown men playing truth or dare in the middle of a pub is not really something you’d see every day. They all had already had about 3 or 4 beers down, Arthur could feel the alcohol pumping through his veins but he was laughing wholeheartedly and it was relaxing.

Gwaine was smiling devilishly, “Arthur?”

“hm?” Arthur looked over to Gwaine while taking a drink

“I dare you to kiss Lancelot” Gwaine snickered which got a glare from Lance.

“No homo tho” Gwaine added with a wink.

The boys at the table wolf whistled and coaxed them to kiss. Arthur groaned and gave in, looking at Lancelot who just shrugged at him and said to get it over with.

It was the smallest and shortest kiss Arthur had ever been a part of, but that wasn’t the problem. He had never really wanted to kiss Lancelot. The problem was that his flat-mate, Merlin, had just seen it.

Merlin and Arthur made eye contact for a second, hurt written all over Merlin’s face before he spun around and walked out the door.

“go catch him Arthur” It was Lancelot who had said that, but Arthur was already standing up and jogging after Merlin.

“Merlin!” Arthur called, running up to the boy who just kept walking with his head down, trying to make it back to the flat so he didn’t cry in public.

“go away Arthur.”

“No. Why are you so upset?”

Merlin scoffed at that, stomping his way up the stairs and immediately entering the flat, shutting the door in Arthur’s face.

Arthur groaned at that and opened the door, walking in after him.

“Merlin.”

“what.”

“You saw that kiss with Lance, yeah?”

Merlin didn’t say anything, taking that as a yes Arthur continued

“It was a dare I hope you understand that. Gwaine being Gwaine, had decided it would be fun for grown men to play truth or dare. He’d never let us live it down if we didn’t, it’s not like it meant anything. I like someone else anyways.”

“Would it be so bad if he didn’t let you live it down? He’d forget it eventually, knowing him.” Merlin wasn’t facing him when he spoke, but Arthur could tell by the tone of his voice he was close to tears.

Arthur sighed, walking over to put an arm around Merlin’s waist and pull him into a hug.

“Merls…”

“I only went down there because I came to tell you something, but I don’t want to anymore.” Merlin mumbled, crossing his arms but leaning into Arthur.

“Well I’ve got something to tell you, so if I tell you will you tell me what you were gonna say?”

Merlin thought for a moment but then nodded slowly. Arthur cleared his throat.

“Well Merlin, I would like you to know that you are, hands down, the best person in the entire universe and I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you. You mean the absolute world to me. So, on that note, I wanna tell you that I want you to be my boyfriend, if you’ll have me?”

Merlin peeked up at Arthur through his bangs, mouth twitching up into a grin. He pressed his lips into a thin line to hide his smile when he pulled away from the hug, arms going up to wrap around Arthur’s neck.

“Well Arthur, I came down there to tell you that I was done dancing around you like a love stricken girl and was going to tell you that I would very much have you as my boyfriend…” Merlin paused and leaned closer to whisper against Arthur’s lips.

“If you’ll have me”

Arthur’s lips turned up into a smile as he grabbed Merlin’s waist with both of his hands and pressed a firm kiss to Merlin’s mouth.

They jumped apart when they heard wolf whistling and turned to see Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, and Leon all standing in their doorway with grins on their faces.

Merlin’s face turned red and he turned to hide in Arthur’s chest which earned a laugh from everyone. Arthur just leaned down to press a kiss to Merlin’s head, smiling very proudly.


End file.
